Three Moments
by Strawberry Shortcake123
Summary: Fang's POV of what I view as the three most important moments in his and Max's relationship. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride, James Patterson does.**

Yo,

A lot of people have been asking what I was thinking during assorted "Fax" moments in our books. I don't want to make this too long, because if you get me started about everything I feel for Max, and how much I wanted her, and how tough it was while she was still in denial-- well. We'd be here a while. So I've picked out the three moments that were the most important-- for me, anyway-- in our relationship. And here they are, what you've all been waiting for:

**When I realized I liked her:**

I heard fuzzy voices above me, felt my head being lifted. I struggled to move, to hear what was going on above me, but I couldn't force my eyes open. Finally, a voice was clear: "Where to? It's not like we can check him into a hospital."

Max.

"No hospit'l," I muttered, fighting against unconsciousness.

"Fang!" Max's voice was full of relief. "How bad?"

"Pre'y bad." Yeah, right. More like "I just got hit by a truck and then thrown off a building." Blood was in my mouth, tasting all coppery and gross. I shifted.

"Don't move," Max said, but I spit out the blood, and then something hard in my mouth. Finally managing to open my eyes, I made a sound of disgust when I saw what it was.

"Tooth. Feel like crap." Placing my head back in Max's lap, I gently touched the knots on the back of my head.

"You look like a kitty cat," she said, motioning at her cheeks. I scowled at her, feeling the pain in my own face where Ari's stupid Eraser claws had scratched me up. "Fang?" she asked, tone switching from teasing to worried. "Just like, okay? Live and be okay."

And then she leaned over and kissed my mouth. For just a second. I thought, _what is she doing? _But by the time I'd figured it out, she had pulled away, and I was surprised to find that I wanted her to do it again.

Not able to think of anything to say, I touched my split lip and said, "Ow."

Max was bright red, and we stared at each other. All I could think of was how good it felt, and how right, and how wonderful _she_ seemed just then…

**When I realized I loved her:**

As the flock, minus Max, neared the ocean, I spotted something that made my heart go ice cold: Max, kneeling in the sand, a piece of broken shell in her hand. And her other arm had blood running down it, trickling into the sand.

The only thing I could think of was to get to her, to get there before the worst happened. Without saying anything to the others, I poured on the speed and flapped as fast as possible toward her shaking form. I hit the ground running and sprinted across the beach, flying toward her.

Towering over her, I yelled, "What the hell are you doing?" I slapped her hand to make her drop the shell. "Are you _crazy_?"

She glared at me. I glared back. "Want the chip out."

"Look where you're cutting! You're going to bleed to death, you _idiot_!" Throwing her hand down, I knelt beside her and took off my backpack. As I put antiseptic in her wound, I heard Nudge say something to Max. But all I could think about was how close I came to losing her, and I tried not to imagine what my life would be like without her in it.

"I wanted to get the chip out," I heard Max whisper to Nudge. That made me snap.

"Well, forget it!" I snapped. "The chip stays in. You don't get off that easy! _You_ die when _we_ die!"

She looked up at me for a long moment, and my anger began to melt. Suddenly, all I could feel was relief that Max was alive, and as I looked at her, something else…

"I'm sorry," she said, and her face crumpled into tears.

My heart broke as I watched Max put her hands over her face, her tough, sarcastic appearance torn down. I did the only thing I could think of.

I put my arms around her, pressed her head into my shoulder. The rest of the flock knelt around us and started to comfort her as well. As I looked at the top of her head, and then at the stained sand in the area, I realized that I was _this close _to losing her. If I hadn't seen her and made her stop…

_Don't think about it_, I told myself. _She's here, she's fine._

Finally, Max sniffled and pulled away from me. I let go, trying to look impassive as always, but I wished she'd let me hold her longer. I wanted to make absolute sure she was okay.

"Sorry, guys," she said in a bad attempt at sounding like she was fine. And there, looking at her face, watching as she shoved her own needs to the bottom of the list and tried to pull it together for the others, I was overcome with a huge rush of an emotion I wasn't very familiar with, and could only describe as love.

**When I realized she was mine:**

"Go on. Try to stop me. I dare you." Max gave me a glare that would have had me cowering if I hadn't known her so well.

"I was just going to say be careful," I said, taking a step toward her and brushing the hair out of her eyes. I knew if she went out there, she would probably never come back, but also knew how badly she needed to protect Angel, her baby. "And-- I've got your back." I motioned to the torpedo chamber.

Something came across her face-- realization? Peace? _Love_? What the heck could she be thinking about, at a time like this, that would make her look like that?

But then, because I am hopelessly in love, my thoughts shifted to how beautiful she looked just then, her hair tangled, eyes glowing like that, and I thought maybe I should kiss her before--

Suddenly, her arms were around my neck and her lips were on mine. I stood there, shocked, and then wrapped my arms around her waist as tight as I could. I was _not_ letting this moment go.

"ZOMG," Nudge whispered. I slanted my head, deepening the kiss, and tried in vain to pull Max even closer to me, but I'm thinking that was physically impossible at that point.

Slowly, Max broke away and took a step back. I stared into her brown eyes, and I knew what she'd been thinking about a couple minutes earlier. She'd figured it all out. Her feelings about me weren't all muddled up and confusing anymore.

I loved Maximum Ride.

And Maximum Ride loved me back.

_Wow._

0000000000

There you go, guys. I'm sure you're going to fill my inbox with comments that say "Aww!" now, aren't you?

Whatever. All in all, it _is_ pretty sweet.

Fly on,

Fang

**Wow. Okay.**

**I think I had a good idea, with the three moments thing, and I thought pretty hard and looked for clues in the books and stuff for when each of the three things occurred. But then I wasn't sure what format to use, and I'm still not sure if Fang's blog is the right way to go. Plus I feel like my writing in Fang's POV isn't very good, not just in this story but also in Just Max.**

_**Anyway**_**. All in all it didn't turn out like I would have liked, but please review, and check out my other Fax one shots, which (in my opinion) are all better than this one. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
